


Vibes From the Time Vault

by PL600_Simon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is in here for like .3 seconds, Cisco is a shy boy, First Kiss, Fluff, Harrison is oblivious, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL600_Simon/pseuds/PL600_Simon
Summary: If it wasn't for that stupid vibe he had when he touched Wells he wouldn't be as distracted by him. Maybe it was the anticipation that it was going to happen one day, that he'd be alone in the time vault with Wells and that they so happen to have a conversation that leads up to-





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Flash fandom and to be quite honest the first time I've written a story in a long time. I hope you like it!!
> 
> also here's some suggested mood music for it  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1FbJ4hDeQQ

He wipes his palms on his jeans, he didn't plan on doing this so soon- or at all even.

 

Cisco turns his head to look at the man on the other side of the glass and just stared for a moment.  _ 'I don't have to do this, right? He doesn't need to know.' _ But it's been distracting him from helping the team properly and he knows he can't bottle it up forever. He watched Wells for a bit longer, just observing him.  _ 'God he's clueless isn't he?' _

 

If it wasn't for that stupid vibe he had when he touched Wells he wouldn't be as distracted by him. Maybe it was the anticipation that it was going to happen one day, that he'd be alone in the time vault with Wells and that they so happen to have a conversation that leads up to-

 

"Cisco?"

 

He's immediately pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his name. "Wha- oh, Barry, hi."

 

Barry sits down next to Cisco with an ever so slightly concerned look on his face. "You ok? You were kinda spacing out."

 

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got some stuff on my mind, nothing too bad." Barry nodded and pushed himself up. "Alright, I just wanted to check before I headed out." Cisco let out a soft sigh. "Thanks."

 

He turned to watch Barry leave, walking for once instead of speeding off like he did most of the time.

 

Cisco looks down at his hands again before running them against his jeans once more. Sighing, he stands up and pushes the chair in.

 

He's going to tell him and he's terrified at the reaction he might get. For all he knows Wells could just silently stare at him for a moment then turn back to his work, or- or just say something along the lines of  _ "Well I like you too, Cisco, even if we do argue a bit. You're a good friend." _ He sighed. He could be just as oblivious per usual to his feelings.

 

"Could you help me with something for a moment, Ramon? Or are you just going to stand there?" Wells was standing in the doorway looking at Cisco with a hard-to-read expression. "I need help with something in the time vault. I wanted to look into how Gideon was built." Harrison said as he held up a small toolbox.

 

Cisco visibly tensed for a second.  _ 'Oh god the time vault...' _ Ok so maybe he shouldn't tell him if that's what leads up to it. He's nervous, terribly nervous and isn't sure he's ready for that at all. He mentally kicks himself, god he has to stop this. “Y-yeah I can help, no problem!” 

\------ 

“So how come you wanted to figure Gideon out all the sudden?” Cisco asked as he placed a screwdriver back into the toolbox. Harrison looked over at Cisco for a moment before turning back to the mess of wires.

 

“I needed a change of pace. I was getting too stressed from everything else I’ve been working on lately.” He said in a flat tone. “I’ve been awfully distracted by a few things recently.” Cisco let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Heh, yeah me too.” The older man gave him a strange look. “I-I mean I’m distracted by a few things as well… Sorry.” He pulled on the front of his shirt to adjust himself and coughed a bit. “It’s nothing too big but I have wanted to talk about it because I feel like it’s distracting me from helping the team properly.”

 

“Does it concern me?”

 

“Uh, yeah it concerns you? I had a vibe.” Cisco snarked lightly. Wells set the small tool he was holding on the floor before letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“What happened in it and what gave you the vibe?” He asked, making eye contact with Cisco. Cisco swallowed thickly and brushed the stray hair in his face behind his ear. 

 

“Oh well uh,” his eyes flitted up at Wells for a moment, “I got the vibe from um…” This was hardly the time to stall, it’s not like anything bad would happen, right? “I got the vibe from you… I-I mean, you were napping on the desk and I went to wake you up but instead-”

 

“You had a vibe.”

 

“Yeah, I had a vibe.” Cisco mumbled, pulling at his shirt again. Harrison was far too quiet. 

 

“Well, what did you vibe?” That was the dreaded question and Cisco really didn't want to answer it but he knew Wells would be fairly annoyed if he didn't. He fidgeted with a strand of his hair. 

 

“You were just dreaming Harry, I’m sure it didn’t mean anything.”

 

“Cisco.”

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

“Okay, Fine. I vibed us. In here.”

 

“What a coincidence.” 

 

“I vibed you kissing me here in the time vault, Harry.” Cisco wasn't sure he’d ever seen Wells look so shocked, or flustered, one of the two. “A-and don’t get me wrong Harry, I really like you in that way and I’ve just been… Afraid to tell you.” 

 

Harrison cleared his throat and stood up. “Oh. I see.” 

 

Cisco quickly pushed himself onto his feet, his face was burning and for once he was glad his hair fell in his face to cover it. He’d done it even if it didn’t go as smoothly as he hoped. Harrison’s back was towards him now and he was worried that he fucked up.  _ ‘Maybe I shouldn't have told him?’ _ No, he had to tell him so he did and got it off his chest. 

 

“Harry…”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s… What’s been distracting me lately. I’ve been having dreams with you in them.” Harrison said softly as he pulled his glasses to clean them on his shirt. “God I feel like a teenager telling you this.” He let out a quiet laugh and turned around to face Cisco. 

 

The younger man took a small step back. “How much have you been dreaming about me…?” Cisco asked, giving Wells an unsure look.

 

“About a week? It’s almost always been the same dream.” Harrison replied.

 

“Almost the same dream?” Cisco questioned.

 

“I’m not going into detail, Ramon.” 

 

“I-I wasn’t asking you to.” He muttered. 

 

Harrison looked down at his glasses in his hands. “However the feeling is mutual, if you haven’t guessed it yet.”

 

Cisco’s face flushed and he quickly turned his gaze elsewhere, bringing his hand up to brush back his hair again. God he was warm, too warm and his binder helped little in that matter. He quietly cursed whoever made binders so hot. He let out a shaky sigh. Of course he was happy that Harrison liked him back, but he didn’t know what to  _ do _ with the new information. 

 

“-isco? Cisco are you alright?” Wells asked, stepping towards the younger man. That’s when Cisco realized that he had been unresponsive for about a minute. 

 

“Oh uh, y-yeah I’m fine! I just, uh… Got lost in thought.” He laughed nervously. Jesus he was devolving into a mess and it was incredibly embarrassing. Cisco looked up at Wells only to meet the softest of smiles. That was a rare sight.  _ ‘Oh god… go d I’m so gay.’ _ Cisco cleared his throat. “Harry-”

 

“Hm?”

 

Cisco hesitated. “Nevermind it’s stupid.”

 

“Cisco could I do something?” Wells asked. Cisco tilted his head slightly.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Do what your vibe said would happen.” 

 

“I…” he paused, “I don’t see why not…?” Cisco was beyond flustered now and he prayed to god that his face wasn’t bright red from all of this.

 

It takes everything in him not to tense up as Harrison gently pulls him closer, placing a warm hand on the back of his head. Cisco instinctively moves his hands onto Harrison’s shoulders and he feels cliche for telling himself this but this _ feels right _ . Harrison is much warmer than he imagined-not that he had thought about it before, pfft- and he wants so stay like this for as long as possible. 

 

Cisco holds his breath for a split second when he feels the other man’s lips press against his but slowly melts into the surprisingly soft kiss. His chest aches, for lack of a better word, when he kisses Harrison and it feels like his first kiss all over again. Everything between them was so warm and he loved it with all of his being. Cisco made small effort to pull Harrison closer by wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, smiling softly into the kiss as he feels the other’s hand move to the small of his back.

 

They break apart eventually, needing to catch their breath. “Is this ok?” Harrison breathes softly and Cisco nods. 

 

“I- yeah. Yeah it is.” Cisco says as he moves to brush the hair out of his face but Harrison beats him to it this time. Cisco would be lying if he said this didn’t make him feel like a teenage girl all over again. “Can I-?” 

 

“Absolutely.” 

  
The next kiss between them is much more heated and they have all the time in the world. 


End file.
